familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaleel White
| gender = Male | family = 1 daughter | occupation = Actor | years = 1984–present | series = Family Matters | first = Laura's First Date | last = Lost in Space (Part 2) | character = Steve Urkel Stefan Urquelle Myrtle Urkel Cornelius Eugene Urkel (also in alter-ego Steve Winslow, Bruce Lee Urkel, Elvis Urkel) | episodes = 208}} Jaleel Ahmad White (born November 27, 1976) is an American actor who played as Steve Urkel, Stefan Urquelle, Myrtle Mae Urkel and Cornelius Eugene Urkel in Family Matters. He is also famous for being the first American voice of famous video game lexicon No.1 Sonic the Hedgehog, having voiced him in all three American cartoons; as well as his siblings Sonia and Manic in the third, Sonic Underground. He also wrote two Family Matters episodes, Grandmama and Home Again. He also appeared as himself in the film Big Fat Liar, where his role as Urkel is referenced and he made him a special guest as Derek from this sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air in 1995. Becoming Sonic Jaleel White has mentioned that not many people know of his involvement with the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons. He is quoted saying "You gotta Google me deep to know I did Sonic." When Jaleel White stepped into the character of Sonic, he mentions making efforts to have Sonic sound raceless. Despite being black, Jaleel White did not want Sonic to sound like a black man. He developed a unique voice for Sonic that does not represent any particular race. Sonic's voice and personality stayed consistent through all three animated DiC series. Sonic Underground In the third Sonic series to be produced by Dic, Jaleel White's talents were expanded in that he went from just playing Sonic, to also playing Sonic's two siblings, Sonia and Manic. Instead of using the same voice for all three characters, Jaleel White came up with a new unique tone and sound for each Hedgehog. Most notable is Sonia who sounds very similar to Steve Urkel, though her laughter is a little different from Steve's and the only personality trait they share is a proficiency with computers. Trivia * Height: 5'11" * Because he was the most famous actor in the cast, White is credited as the lead, as shown in the title sequence. * His original catch-phrase, "Did I do that". * White appeared (with Wax Museum Urkel) in the commercial for Scion iM. * White was reunited with the 2017 Family Matters cast member along with Darius McCrary, Kellie S. Williams, Shawn Harrison, Jo Marie Payton, Reginald VeJohnson, Bryton James and Telma Hopkins, but Jaimee Foxworth and Orlando Brown were absent and not invited for unspecified reasons. * He reprised the role of Steve Urkel and Urkel Bot in the TV series "Scooby Doo and Guess Who?" Gallery See Jaleel White Gallery JaleelWhite.png Darius McCrary and Jaleel White (Reunion) 2017.jpg|Darius and Jaleel are the ex-cast members from Family Matters reunion in 2017 (Twitter) 53c052f07fd0d_-_cos-01-urkel-stefan-family-matters-de.jpg 164356.max-620x600.jpg 18740984.jpg jaleel-white.jpg jaleel-white-dancing-with-the-stars-325-nc.jpg jaleel-white-yearbook-high-school-young-1994-photo-GC.jpg jw_kidsbook.jpg RSD55201.jpg article-0-0D5B764B00000578-422_306x423.jpg tumblr_mkfx0zUelW1rpanl1o1_500.jpg 136711402.jpg 136711394.jpg 136711391.jpg 136711361.jpg 136711340.jpg 136711331.jpg 116521477.jpg 116521370.jpg 116521368.jpg 116521363.jpg 116521359.jpg 116521356.jpg 93417261.jpg Tumblr mkfx0zUelW1rpanl1o1 500.jpg 136711407.jpg 136711420.jpg 136711422.jpg 136711429.jpg 136711439.jpg External links * Jaleel White on Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Cast Members Category:Male